Escanor
<--DOTF RPG <--DOTF Campaigns Description Brief Summary: Escanor: Boastful, prideful, strong. meat belt -- -- Appearance: Escanor: the very pinnacle of human physique. Very large muscular man; with shaggy mid-length hair and a grizzly beard. -- -- Greatest Strength: strength. -- -- Greatest Weakness: only strength. -- -- Distinguishing Features: Prideful in himself and makes it known with his boasts during fights as he mocks his enemies and on occasion an ally or two. maybe a growl as well. -- -- Details: Very small as a child and sickly. He was doomed to die. Except he didn't. As he lived and grew, he became prideful, he had outlived all who said he would die. This was a miracle to Escanor, from those days forth he let his enemies know they were fighting.... ESCANOR!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- -- -- Spells/Abilities -- Giant's Stance (5) Minor Action - Combat Stance - 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the warrior into the Giant's Stance combat stance. While in this combat stance, the warrior can wield 1.5H weapons and shields as if they were 1H but takes a penalty of -5 STR. -- Warmonger's Stance Minor Action - Combat Stance - 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the warrior into the Warmonger's Stance combat stance. While in this combat stance, whenever the warrior attacks they deal 50% damage (add an additional /2 for all rolls) to up to one extra enemy within melee distance of their target. If the warrior has learned Stance they may add the effects of that ability to the effects of this stance. -- Hero's Stamina (1) Rank 1+ - Passive Effect - Battle Mastery - Increases the warrior's maximum Fatigue by +3 points -- Blitzkrieg (1) Minor Action - Combat Stance - 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the warrior into the Blitzkrieg combat stance. While in this combat stance, the warrior determines any movement bonuses based on their STR rather than DEX -- Heavy Armor Mastery (1) -- Charge Major Action - Martial Arts - 3 FP - Movement Attack Ability Make a movement towards an enemy, plus an additional space at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc DEX. Make an attack roll. This ability costs an additional +1 FP for each turn it is used after being used in the previous turn; this effect stacks. -- Special Strike (1) Major Action - Martial Arts - 3 FP - Attack Ability - Make an attack roll. - +1d8/2 damage for the attack. -- Bloodlust (5) Passive Effect - Warseeker - When the warrior takes damage of 10 or more from a single attack the warrior receives a Bloodlust buff that grants an additional level of advantage when attacking until the end of combat. This lasts until the end of combat; this effect doesn't stack. -- Heavyhanded Passive Effect - Battle Mastery - Increases the warrior's STR and END by +1 while wearing Medium or Heavy Armor. -- Battle Cry (1) Minor Action - Warseeker - 2 FP - AOE Buff Ability (3 Range) Adds a Cry buff of +1 damage to attacks to all nearby friendly characters, including the warrior. This effect lasts for three turns; this effect can be stacked up to three times -- Child of War (1) Passive Effect - Warseeker - Increases the warrior's damage by +1 at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc STR -- Combat Kick, Grapple, Stealth, Sprint (+1), Sentry, Meditation -- -- Inventory Brass Doubleaxe - 1.5H Blade Weapon - Left/Right Hand 40 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity - +4 Damage Deals slashing damage -- -- Brass Bastardsword - 1.5H Blade Weapon - Left/Right Hand 40 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity - +4 Damage Deals slashing damage. -- -- Brass Banded Raiment Heavy Armor - Apparel - 60 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity +3 AC -- -- Brass Flail (Requires 14 STR) - 1.5H Blunt Weapon - Left/Right Hand - 40 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Rare Rarity +3 Damage - Ignores dodge rolls. Deals blunt damage. +3 STR -- -- Brass Flail (Requires 14 STR) - 1.5H Blunt Weapon - Left/Right Hand - Unknown Value - 2 Itemslots - Rare Rarity +3 Damage - Ignores dodge rolls. Deals blunt damage. +3 PRS -- -- Deadman's Helm +1 Athletics; +1 to Sprint range; +1 STR; +1 AC. heavy armor -- -- Deadman's Curse +2 Muscle; +1 Str; +3 AC -- -- of Lifting Outfit - Footwear 45 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Uncommon Rarity +1 Muscle -- -- Brass Banded Skullcap Heavy Armor - Helmet 45 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +1 DR -- -- Polished Brass Necklace - Jewelry - Amulet 30 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +3 Initiative -- -- Polished Brass Ring - Jewelry - Ring 1 30 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +3 Initiative -- -- Self-Sparking Torch - Miscellaneous -Left/Right Hand or Other Equip - 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity May be used to provide vision in the dark up to 3 range in all directions or to ignite a flammable object. Deals fire damage. -- -- Minor Health Potion Consumable - 2 Flasks - 3 Florins - Common Rarity - Restores +10 HP when used; one flask is consumed when used -- -- Dried Meat - 1 Portion 3 Florins - Common Rarity Provides food enough for one person for one day; one portion is consumed when used (12) -- -- Clean Water - 1 Flask 2 Florins - Common Rarity Provides water enough for one person for one day; one portion is consumed when used. -- -- Kissed Enchanting Stone Prefix Enchantment - 600 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Rare May be used on a WEAPON to add an additional level of advantage against undead and summoned targets, not already enchanted with a Preffix Enchantment. -- -- Soulbound Partner